Recent electronic devices provide various functions which users need. For example, the electronic devices provide various functions, such as a call function, a multimedia play function, a broadcast reception function, an Internet access function and the like.
Meanwhile, the various functions provided by the electronic devices may sometimes inconvenience other people due to a high sound volume and a bright screen in a particular situation and place. For example, in public places such as a movie theater, the high volume bell sound may annoy other people. As described above, when the inconvenience to other people occurs, the user performs a particular key input through a method of controlling a setting value such as the volume and screen brightness in the related art. However, this operation requires time to find a key for directly controlling a setting value and is not intuitive.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.